


Ba...king?

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [44]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Baking, Drabble, F/F, Multi, Oneshot, SU - Freeform, polypearls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Pearl bakes. Yellow and Blue are curious.





	Ba...king?

“Pearl, what’s that smell?”

 

Yellow looked around the beach house, and so did Blue. Both gems were confused by the pleasant aroma of something, coming from somewhere. It was completely new to the two gems, and they wanted answers on the strange new smell.

 

“Yeah.” Blue said. “It smells interesting.”

 

“Oh?” The long time crystal gem looked over at her lovers, giving both a smile, their curiosity being adorable. Was this how she had acted when she first discovered Earth? But she would give Yellow and Blue an answer. “I’m just baking.”

 

“Ba...king?” Yellow tried to pronounce the word, it was so new, and neither she or Blue had an idea on what it meant. And why was it producing that smell?

 

“What’s… baking?”

 

It was Blue who asked, as she began walking around the room, wanting to find the source of the smell.

 

“Oh, right. Gems don’t bake, I’ve been here for so long so it slipped my mind. Well, humans have to eat, as you know. There are multiple ways of making food, and baking is one of them. You kind of, make a product with various item and then sort of… roast them in warmth.”

 

“That’s… what’s making the smell?”

 

“Yeah, it is. Steven wanted some cookies, so I’m making some for him.”

 

“Sounds… interesting.”

 

“Can we try these cookies?”

 

“Of course, but first they need to be finished, and cool down, and you two must shapeshift a digestive system.”

 

“A what?”

 

Oh boy, this would be fun explaining.


End file.
